I Love You
by Kazuko Dewi Al-Uchiha
Summary: Aku tahu, kaupun merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan sembilan tahun yang lalu masih sama-sama mengikat kita. Sebanyak apapun orang yang menyapa kita, tetap tidak akan pernah mampu menyentuh terdalam hati kita. Aku... dan dirimu sudah terlanjur rapat menjaga hati kita untuk satu sama lain. Maafkan aku, Jae. Tapi, aku mencintaimu. YunJae Fanfiction. Twoshoot. End Berminat?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OoC, (miss)Typo(s), Boys Love, Male x Male, Cerita pasaran, Bahasa bukan EYD, alur tidak jelas, membosankan dan berantakan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**::**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**::**

Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya ketika mendengar beberapa kali diketuk oleh seseorang beberapa kali dengan sedikit terburu-buru. _Namja_ cantik itu melepaskan apron warna merah yang dikenakannya dan melemparnya sembarangan pada sandaran sofa warna abu-abu yang dilewatinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Diluar sangat dingin, _hyung_," ucap seorang _namja_ dengan bibir tipis dan memiliki mata sipit setelah Jaejoong membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia menggosok-gosokan lengannya kemudian memasuki rumah tanpa perlu ijin dari sang empunya aka Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae_, tadi aku sedang menggoreng daging ayam. Kalau ditinggal pasti gosong," jelas Jaejoong mengingat jarak dapur dan pintu depan rumahnya memang cukup jauh–karena dapur terletak dilantai satu.

Yah... Rumah Jaejoong memang bergaya seperti itu; dengan pintu masuk, ruang tamu, ruang keuarga dan Kamar tidur–terdapat tiga kamar tidur–diatur dengan sedimikian rupa terletak dilantai dua. Sedangkan dapur yang tergabung dengan ruang makan, serta kamar mandi terletak dilantai satu. Jadi, tentu saja siapapun yang menjadi penghuni rumah tersbut harus memiliki telinga yang awas, apalgi jika bel rumah sedang mati karena korsleting seperti saat ini. Namun, sebenarnya adalah karena pada dasarnya Jaejoong yang memang akan selalu sangat fokus jika itu ada hubungannya dengan dapur–memasak–yang sangat ia sukai dan ia jadikan sebagai _hoby_.

"Ya, ya, ya... kau memang akan selalu seperti itu jika sudah 'bercinta' dengan alat dapur," ejek _namja_ berbibir tipis bernama Kim Junsu itu. Ia terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang mendelikan matanya. "Ah, _hyung_... dari pada itu, bukankah kita harus segera bersiap?"

Jaejoong menaikan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.  
"Bersiap? Kemana?" tanyanya seraya menyerahkan sebuah handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut sepupunya yang basah karena hari itu tengah hujan gerimis.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, _hyung_?!"

Jaejoong menatap tak mengerti pada Junsu sebelum mata besarnya membelalak. _Namja_ cantik itu menepuk keninganya dan mengerang pelan. Dengan kerucutan dibibirnya, ia kemudian melompat dari sofa menuju kamarnya yang terdapat disamping ruang keluarga.

"Demi apa, aku lupa, Junsu-_yah_... Hyun Joong _hyung_ pasti membunuhku!"

Junsu berdecak, belum juga menikah, tapi sepupu cantiknya itu sudah sangat pelupa.

Ah, Oke... itu tentu tidak ada hubungannya.

Junsu-pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pada Jaeoong yang kini berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Ada kegaduhan yang dapat Junsu tankap dari kamar yang pintunya tertempeli stiker animasi Gajah warna abu-abu itu. Entah apa yang sedang _namja_ cantik itu lakukan.

"Argh... aku tidak menemukan jeans kesayanganku, Junsu-_yah_!"

"Santai saja, _hyung_... masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum acara dimulai."

'Cklek. Prak. Brug. Krak'

Junsu mendengus pelan mendengar suara-suara kegaduhan yang sepertinya kian menjadi dalam kamar Jaejoong. Ah, ia lupa... waktu satu jam tidak akan pernah cukup untuk _namja_ sekelas Jaejoong yang harus selalu terlihat sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**I LOVE YOU**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat, _hyung_...," Jaejoong memeluk _hyung_nya setelah berpisah dengan Junsu yang telah bergabung menyusul sesosok _namja_ dengan aura _casaavona_. Ia kemudian menyerahkan kotak kecil dari sakunya dan meneyerahkan pada _hyung_nya.

Hyun Joong–_namja_ yang Jaejoong panggil _hyung_–itu mengacak rambut Jaejoong dan meraih kotak kecil itu, meletakannya dimeja yang memang diperuntukan untuk menyimpan bingkisan-bingkisan dari tamu undangan.

"Terima kasih. Akan aku bukan nanti."

"Kenapa nanti?"

"Agar kalau aku tidak menyukainya, aku bisa membuangnya tanpa kau tahu," ucap Hyun Joong dengan nada menyebalkan.

Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Hyun Joong, bibirnya mengerucut dan mendesis pelan, sebelum kepalan tangannya memukul pelan bahu Hyun Joong.

"_Ya_! Kau jahat sekali, _hyung_. Kalau kau tidak mau kembalikan saja padaku. Padahal aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah," kesalnya.

Hyun Joong terkekeh dan kembali mengacak puncak kepala _namdongsaeng_nya yang nampak sudah ditata rapi itu. "_Aish_... aku hanya bercanda, Jaejoong_ie_. Ternyata kau masih mudah digoda. Sangat _sensitive_. Hahaha..."

Ia mengangakat kedua tangannya saat Jaejoong kian menekuk wajahnya. Meskipun Hyunjoong tahu, Jaejoong sangat tidak suka disebutkan seperti apa yang Hyun Joong katakan karena mengesankan dirinya seperti seorang _yeojya_, tapi entah mengapa ia sangat suka melihat raut kesal dari Jaejoong. Ia hanya merasa Jaejoong memang terlihat terlalu lucu dan _cute_ saat wajah cantiknya menampakan raut kesal. Dan _author_-pun sangat setuju dengan pnedapat Hyun Joong _ahjusshi_.

"Jaejoong_ie_, kau nampak buru-buru, hm?" ucap Hyun Joong setelah ia dan Jaejoong hanya berbicara tanpa arah. Ia sesekali tersenyum menyambut tamu undangan yang menghadiri acaranya. Ia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada adiknya, "Kau melupakan _blush-on _diwajahmu," ucap Hyun Joong tanpa dosa saat melihat kerutan dikening Jaejoong. Langsung saja, ia mendapatkan geraman dan sikutan pada perutnya dari Jaejoong yang cukup membuatnya mengaduh.

Itu sakit. Jika kalian ingin mencobanya.

"Hahaha... _jja_, kau nikmatilah pestanya. _Hyung_ menemui kakak iparmu dulu."

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya meskipun masih nampak bibir bawahnya yang maju. Namun, sebuah senyum lembut tak lama tercipta diwajah manisnya merasakan tepukan hangat pada pundaknya dari sosok _hyung_nya–dulu, sampai sekarang tentu saja. Ia tersenyum teringat bagaimana dulu saat dirinya menjadi salah satu 'penghuni' sebuah Panti Asuhan karena ibunya–hamil diluar nikah dan meninggal saat melahirkannya–ia selalu diejek oleh orang lain yang menganggapnya sebagai pembawa petaka, ada Hyun Joong sejak saat kedatangannya peratama kali, segera saja menjadi sosok _hyung_ yang selalu melindungi dan menjaganya. Membuatnya begitu bergantung pada Hyun Joong.

Bahkan, saat Hyun Joong diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim, _namja_ baik hati itu membawa Jaejoong turut serta bersamanya lantaran takut dirinya tidak mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri–untungnya disetujui oleh Keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Merasakan ketidaknyamanan dalam ruangan yang disulap menjadi begitu elegan dan ramai lantaran banyaknya orang yang datang. Memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar dan menghindari kebisingan, Jaejoong melangkah kakinya menuju lantai dua rumah Hyun Joong. Membawa bayangan-bayangan masa lalu pertemuannya dengan Hyun Joong yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam benaknya.

**.**

**.**

"Disini begitu tenang ternyata," ucapan dari seorang bersuara _bass_ menyentak Jaejoong dari bayangan masa lalu yang meneggelamkan pikirannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan–tempat dimana pemilik suara _bass_ itu berada–dengan gerak kaku.

Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong masih sangat ingat siapa pemilik suara itu...

"Yunho-_sshi_...," panggil Jaejoong lirih pada sosok itu. Jaejoong segera mengelihkan tatapannya saat melihat Yunho tersenyum hangat padanya. Ia melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya. _Namja_ tampan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar beranda–berhadapan degannya yang berpengang pada pagar besi itu.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya. Enatah mengapa udara disekitarnya terasa membeku. Membuatnya sulit untuk meraih pasokan udara demi kebutuhan paru-parunya melihat sosok tegap Yunho yang telah begitu lama tak bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengannya itu. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya yang merah saat merasakan kegugupan melanda tubuhnya.

"Kau... kenapa disini? Kau tamu undangan?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku sepupu dari istri Hyun Joong. Jadi, wajar bukan jika kau berada disini?" jawab Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah. Mungkin _namja_ cantik itu malu menyadari kesalahannya yang mempertanyakan tentang keberadannya.

"A-ah...," Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Menyembunyikna wajahnya yang telah memerah. Ia merasa konyol karena mempertanyakan sesuatu hal yang tidak penting. Sudah pasti Yunho adalah sahabat atau keluarga–seperti yang Yunho jelaskan–untuk Hyun Joong. Jadi, ia seharusnya tak perlu merasa aneh hanya karena Yunho hadir pada acara perayaan Pernikahan Hyun Joong. Apalagi jika mengingat pesta itu hanya diperuntukan untuk keluarga dan sahabat dekat saja. Meskipun selama ini setahunya kakak kelasnya saat di High School itu tak pernah terlihat saling mengenal dengan Hyun Joong.

Dan, yang paling penting... memang semua itu apa urusannya dengan Jaejoong Yunho itu tamu undangan atau bukan?

_Aish_...

"Lama tidak bertemu _ne_, Jaejoong-_ah_?"

Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya menatap langsung pada Yunho yang baru saja berucap. Memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Ia tertegun melihat tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari Yunho. Ia merasa tatapan itu juga pernah–atau bahkan masih–ada padanya.

"_Ne_. Sudah lama sekali, Yunho-_sshi_. Delapan tahun yang lalu," tanggap Jaejoong dengan sebuah gumaman. Kepalanya kembali menunduk, ia mencengkram dengan erat dada bagian kirinya.

"Aku terkejut, tidak banyak yang berubah darimu."

Jaejoong tetap pada posisinya. Tidak merubah raut wajahnya yang nampak sendu.

"Kau... tetap cantik," ucap Yunho lirih. Teramat lirih hingga Jaejoong tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. _Namja_ tampan itu mengangguk samar. Meyakinkan apa yang ia ucapkan memanglah sebuah kenyataan. Terlebih saat ia memeprhatikan Jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga keujung kepalanya. Wajah putih Jaejoong tetap putih dan tembam, pinggang Jaejoong ternyata juga tetap ramping untuk ukuran seorang _namja_, mata bulat Jaejoong tetap mempesona–seperti yang ia ingat dulu...

"Aku tetaplah seorang _namja_, meskipun kau menatapku seakan aku adalah wanita tercantik didunia ini, Yunho-sshi–"

...ah, desisan tidak terima dari Jaejoong–sepertinya merasa risih karena tatapannya–membuat Yunho semakin yakin tidak adanya perubahan besar dari _namja_ yang _sensitive_ itu. Kecuali tubuhnya yang bertambah tinggi–tetap tak mampu melewati tinggi badannya.

" –dan berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu! Itu tidak sopan!" pekik Jaejoong risih, mendapati tatapan Yunho yang begitu intens padanya. Seakan tatapan dari mata musang kakak kelasnya itu dapat menelanjanginya.

Yunho tergelak melihat Jaejoong yang bergarak salah tingkah dengan kerucutan dibibir ranumnya. Setelah mendapat _deathglare_ dan pukulan dikepalanya, Yunho baru dapat menghentikan tawanya. Ia tersenyum samar dan menatap Jaejoong dengan teramat lembut. Paling tidak, ia telah berhasil membuat suasana nyaman untuk keduanya.

Sesekali tatapan mereka bertemu disela pembicaraan ringan ataupun bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing setelah delapan tahun tidak bertemu itu saling bertemu. Sama-sama menyampaikan lewat mata semua kata-kata yang tidak bisa mereka suarakan.

Entah karena apa... apapun yang ingin keluar dari hati mereka hanya ingin mereka tahan.

**.**

**.**

**I LOVE YOU**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh wanita yang bertanya padanya–sang _umma_.  
"Aku akan mengerjakan tugas, _umma_," jawab Jaejoong. Ia mengecek beberapa barang-barangnya. Membiarkan Mrs. Kim membantu membereskan tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong sudah hampir terlambat. Karena tugasnya ini, ia semalaman harus bergadang dan berakhir dengan terbangun terlalu siang seperti saat ini. Membuatnya tak sempat untuk membersihkan dan memberesakan tempat tidurnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Dengan Yunho?" tanya Mrs. Kim seraya menyerahkan segelas susu pada 'putra' keduanya itu.

Hari itu, memang sudah seminggu setelah pertemuan Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Dan Mrs. Kim dapat melihat kalau putra bungsunya itu kembali lebih dekat dengan Yunho seingatnya ia meneganl namja tampan sebagai teman satu kelas Hyun Joong dan kakak kelas untuk Jaejoong.

Ia merasa khawatir dengan kedekatakan Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Meskipun, Mrs. Kim tahu Yunho adalah _namja_ yang baik dan sopan terbukti dari beberapa kali ia dimintai ijin oleh _namja_ tampan itu jika ingin mengajak Jaejoong untuk sekedar keluar bersama. Anaknya bisa dibilang hampir setiap hari–saking seringnya intensitas bertemu dengan Yunho. Belum lagi, kadang Jaejoong bercerita bagaiman seringnya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Yunho karena rumah Yunho ternyata masih satu kawasan dengan perumahan yang mereka tempati–hanya berbeda blok saja. Mereka sudah saling berkunjung kerumah masing-masing.

Mrs. Kim kadang berpikir ia sudah banyak kehilangan _moment_ dengan bungsunya itu. Ada rasa cemburu pada Yunho karena Jaejoong begitu sering menceritakan apa-apa saja yang dilakukannya dengan pemuda bermarga Jung itu dengan binar mata Jaejoong yang memancar begitu cantik. Mengingatkannya tentang Jaejoong semasa bungsunya itu saat di High School.

Mrs. Kim tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri, bagaimana ia bisa menempatkan Jaejoong seakan _namja_ itu adalah seorang putri kecilnya yang sedang jatuh cinta, _eoh_?

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Mrs. Kim yang tersenyum aneh. Mengangkat bahunya karena merasa sudah tidak mempunyai banyak waktu, Jaejoong meraih gelas susu dari Mrs. Kim seraya menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum berucap; "_Ne, umma_. Ternyata Yunho bisa membantuku. Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian. Hyun Joong _hyung_ memang pengkhianat, _umma_," decak Jaejoong yang hanya mendapatkan tatapan tidak mengerti dari _yeojya_ paruh baya itu. "Ne, _umma_ pengkhianat. Sekarang _umma_ lihat kan, kalau aku–_namdongsaeng_ dari Kim Hyun Joong–tidak ada apa-apanya karena _hyungie_ sudah memliki seorang istri," keluh Jaejoong meyakinkan Mrs. Kim seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ia merasa sedikit kesal karena Hyun Joong tak lagi sepenuhnya ada untuknya lagi. Tidak seperti dahulu lagi sebelum _hyung_nya itu menikah. Jujur, ia begitu merasa kesepian dan kehilangan tanpa sosok baik hati itu. Bukan hanya karena Hyun Joong menolak membantu tugasnya mentah-mentah.

Ada kekosongan dalam hatinya saat sosok yang biasanya menjaganya itu kini tidak ada lagi untuknya. Jujur, ia memang masih belum bisa lepas dari pengawasan Hyun Joong. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap _brother complex_ dari Hyun Joong. Ia nyaman karena ia merasa terlindungi dirinya dari bayang betapa menyakitkan kehidupannya–dilahirkan dari seorang wanita _Pekerja Seks Komersial_ sebagai anak haram tanpa ayah, menjadi yatim piatu saat terlahir, dihina, dicaci dan dianggap sebagai anak pembawa sial dan pembawa petaka.

Selalu...

Hyun Joonglah yang selalu manjadi tameng pelindungnya dan menjadi penguat untuknya. Benar-benar _hyung_ yang luar biasa untuk Jaejoong.

Tidak ada yang salah jika Jaejoong merasa kurang tanpa Hyun Joong. Bukakah Hyun Joong terlalu berarti untuk hidupnya?

Mrs. Kim terkikik geli dan mengelus sayang puncak kepala bungsunya itu, "Tentu saja, Hyun Joong menolaknya, Joong_ie_. Ia baru saja menikah–bahkan baru sepuluh hari yang lalu. _Hyung_mu itu tentu ingin menghabiskan masa pengantin barunya, sayang. Tentu tanpa ada _namdonsaeng_ yang sebentar-sebentar pasti merengek padanya," ucap Mrs. Kim. _Yeojya_ paruh baya yang tidak bisa mendapat keturunan itu menyentil kening Jaejoong yang tertutupi poni almondnya, "_Hyung_mu tidak mau ambil resiko dimintai surat gugatan cerai dari istrinya, karena sekali ia luluh padamu, _hyung_mu tidak akan pernah mampu untuk mengabiakanmu untuk berikutnya–jika kau mengerti maksud _umma_."

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya saat ia memproses apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari penuturan _umma_nya sebelum sebuah senyuman kembali terlukis dari bibir _cherry_nya.

Ah, betul juga... Hyun Joong memanng akan selalu seperti itu. _Hyung_nya memang sebenarnya selalu mengutamakan dirinya diatas segalanya. Bukan hal aneh jika kemudian Hyunjoong yang sudah membangun sebuah rumah tangga itu harus dapat membagi waktu dengan lebih bijak sana. Karena sekarang bukan hanya dirinya dan keluarganya. Tapi, harus ada untuk keluarga yang tengah dibangunnya.

"_Jeongmalyo_?" tanya Jaejoong dengan raut bahagia dan terkekeh lucu. Merasa bodoh karena berpikiran begitu kekenakan padahal usianya sudah hampir dua puluh tiga tahun itu.

"Tentu saja. Anak bodoh."

"_Yaish_..._ appoyo, umma_...," keluh Jaejoong seraya menegerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Aigoo_... anak _umma _berlebihan sekali,_ eoh_?" kekeh Mrs. Kim. _Yeojya_ paruh baya itu mengusap lembut kening Jaejoong yang baru saja dijitaknya–lantaran bungsunya itu menuntun tangan lembutnya pada kening tersebut. "Manja sekali."

Jaejoong mendekat dan memeluk tubuh rapuh Mrs. Kim. membuatnya mendapatkan tepukan penuh kasih dipunggungnya dari _yeojya_ itu.

"_Gomawoyo, umma. Jeongmal saranghae_...," bisik Jaejoong pada wanita yang begitu tulus menyayanginya sejak kecil itu meskipun ia tidak lahir dari rahim _yeojya_ baik hati itu. Ia tersenyum lembut mendengar _umma_nya membalas ucapannya. Mensyukuri dibalik hidupnya yang menyakitkan, ia bertemu dengan sosok lembut itu–karena Hyun Joong. Disayangi dengan sepenuh hati bagai anak kandung juga karena Hyun Joong. Dilindungi dan dijaga bagaikan ia begitu berharga untuk mereka, semuanya karena Hyun Joong.

Ia begitu beruntung memiliki Hyun Joong yang membawanya dalam balutan kasih sayang yang begitu tulus dari keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong mengerti, bahwa kasih sayang dan cinta seorang _hyung_–disini Hyun Joong yang berperan–akan tetap ada dan tidak akan berubah meskipun telah memiliki keluarga sendiri.

Saat tak sengaja ia melihat jam dinding berbentuk Gajah telah menunujukan pukul setengah sembilan, matanya memebelalak kaget teringat akan keterlambatannya.

"Hiyaaa! Aku benar-benar sudah terlambat, _umma_. Yunho pasti akan membunuhku."

**.**

**.**

**I Love You**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"_Mianhae_, Yunho...," Jaejoong membungkukan badannya setelah ia berhasil memarkirkan sepedanya–secara asal –dihalaman rumah Yunho yang luas. Ia mengerutkan alisnya karena hampir satu menit dirinya membungkuk Yunho yang seingatnya tadi tengah melipat tangan didepan dada tak juga menanggapinya.

Merasakan pegal pada tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu lama membungkuk, ia menegakan tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap dan bibir kecilnya terbuka saat ia mendapati kalau ternyata Yunho justru tengah terkekeh kemudian menyeringai–mengejek–seraya mengelus punggung seekor Anjing yang diketahuinya bernama Taepoong itu.

"_YAH_!" seru Jaejoong kesal setelah dirinya menyadari suatu hal. Ia menghentakan kakinya kemudian mendekat pada Yunho yang nampak tengah menertawakan perminataan maaf tulusannya yang sepertinya nampak konyol dimata _namja_ tampan itu. "Jangan membuat ekspresi menakutkan seperti itu lagi kalau pada akhirnya kau hanya menertawakan aku! Memangnya aku begitu lucu? Makanya kau sangat senang sekali meledekku, huh?! _Jeongmal_...," tunjuk Jaejoong pada Yunho. _Namja_ cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang menyipit–menatap sengit pada _namja_ tampan yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan geli.  
"Berhentilah tertawa seperti itu, Yunho!"

"Kau banar-banar, Kim Jaejoong. _Aigoo_... aku bukan dosen yang ingin tugas darimu. Aku hanya tutor yang menawarkan bantuan untukmu. Jadi, aku tidak akan memakanmu hanya karena kau terlambat sebentar, Jae. Lagi pula... ini hari minggu. Santai saja."

"Tsk... seingatku kau adalah orang paling disiplin yang aku tahu. Bahkan dulu kau tak segan memberikanku hukuman kalau aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan semasa sekolah," ucap Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu mengikuti langkah Yunho yang menunutnnya masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Dan juga, tadi raut wajahmu memang benar-benar mengerikan, Yunho... aku pikir kau benar-benar marah karena aku bahkan terlambat sampai hampir lima belas menit."

Yunho terkekeh mendengar penuturan dari Jaejoong. Ia awalnya memang tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk memarahi Jaejoong. Karena ia justru khawatir tentang keterlambatan Jaejoong, jika mengingat kecerobohan _namja_ cantik itu. Namun, semuanya sirna saat melihat raut wajah Jaejoog yang nampak cemas dan begitu terburu–hingga hampir jatuh saat turun dari sepeda–entah mengapa ia ingin sekali mengerjai _namja_ cantik yang justru terihat begitu menggemaskan dimatanya dlam keadaan seperti itu.

Dan yeah... mengandalkan pribadinya yang dahulu–sampai sekarang-pun kadang masih–terkenal disiplin, ia ternyata dengan sukses membuat raut yang lebih menggemaskan dari juniornya itu.

"Waktu berubah, Kim-_sshi_...," ucap Yunho dengan nada _sing a song _yang tak urung membuat Jaejoong menecebilkan bibirnya dan menatap Yunho dengan sinis.

**.**

**.**

"Hah~" keluh Jaejoong seraya merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai yang terlapisi karpet bulu warna krem. Ia memejamkan matanya dan meregangkan tangannya yang terasa pegal setelah dua jam berkutat dengan tugas yang dikerajakannya–dan Yunho yang bisa dibilang menjadi tutornya itu. Senyum tersungging dibibir _cherry_nya setiap mengingat hasil dari tugasnya. Ia hanya merasa percaya diri akan mendapat nilai yang baik. "Akh..."

Yunho terkekeh mendengar pekikan kecil dari Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum lembut saat _namja_ cantik–masih masih terlentang diatas karpet–itu membuka mata bulatnya. Mata yang selalu membuat darahnya berdesir. Ia menyerahkan sekaleng cola dingin yang baru saja ia tempelkan dipipi putih Jaejoong.

"Kau rusuh sekali, Yunho," geram Jaejoong namun tetap meraih cola yang ditawarkan untuknya itu dan menenggaknya setelah menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih.

Yunho mengedikan bahunya acuh kemudian duduk diatas sofa. "Entahlah... kau begitu meyenangkan untuk diganggu dan dirusuhi," ucap Yunho. Kakinya dengan sengaja mendorong-dorong tubuh Jaejoong yang kali kali telah duduk–dilantai tepat dihadapnnya–membuat _namja_ cantik itu menyemburkan air cola dari dalam mulutnya dan terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"_YAH_!"

Jaejoong berseru menatap tajam pada Yunho yang netah mengapa begitu senang menganggunya. Ada saja yang dilakukan oleh _namja_ tampan itu untuk membuatnya berteriak kesal.

Cih. Bahkan _namja_ tampan itu sama sekali nampak tak menyesal telah membuatnya tersedak.

Jaejoong bangkit dari posisinya bermaksud membalas Yunho yang saat ini hanya menyeringai padanya. Namun, ketika ia bangkit lututnya justru membentur tepian meja dengan cukup keras–mengingat bagaimana cara Jaejoong berdiri lantaran coretsedikitcoret emosi. Membuatnya meringis, membungkukan badannya dan mencoba duduk untuk mengelus lututnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

'Brugh'

Waktu seakan berhenti saat Jaejoog telah terduduk. Hanya ada suara debaran jantungnya yang menggila dan detak jarum jam diruang tamu rumah keluarga Jung itu saja yang terdengar. Matanya membulat dengan tubuh tegang yang terasa kaku. Ia tak berani menoleh kearah belakang–entah takut atau karena rasa gugupnya yang luar biasa itu tertangkap mata oleh _namja_ tampan yang saat ini dipunggunginya. Rasa panas menjalari wajah putihnya membuat bagian itu menjadi merah. Rasa sakit dilutunya kini tidak lagi ia rasakan mengingat posisinya saat ini–terduduk dipangkuan Yunho–jusru membuat nyeri lain dari dalam perutnya. Rasa sesak dalam dadanya lantaran udara yang terasa membeku.

"Ngh...," Jaejoong membekap mulutnya sendiri karena mengeluarkan sebuah lenguhan. Ia mengutuk dalam hati mengapa dalam situasi dan kondisi 'berbahaya' seperti ini napas hangat Yunho justru menerpa bagian belakang telinga dan sekitar tengkunya yang merupakan daerah _sensitive_ untuknya itu.

"!" mata bulat Jaejoong kian membelalak saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho membenturkan tubuhnya pada permukaan sofa dengan Yunho yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Menatapnya dengan amat lembut namun sulit ia artikan. Mungkin sebenarnya untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak ingin ia pikirkan.

"Y-Yunho–"

Suara Jaejoong tenggelam begitu saja saat merasakan sebuah sapuan lembuat diatas permukaan bibirnya. _Namja_ cantik itu kaku. Entah apa yang haus ia lakuakan dengan ciuman lembut Yunho diatas bibirnya.

**ToBeContinued...**

_**Ini twosoot. Niatnya sebenarnya Oneshoot tapi, ternyata terlalu panjang. Jadi saya potong jadi dua bagian.**_

_**Ff ini saya buat untuk Ulang tahun uri rempong umma a.k.a Kim Jaejoong.**_

_**Semoga kalian semua suka meskipun tidak ada jelas maksudnya ff ini. Ne?**_

_**Chapter dua jika dihendaki akan diupdate tanggal 4 februari–ulang tahun JJ juga. **___

_**Ah, jadi tersadar sesuatu, mungkin karena JJ Ultahnya dua kali, jadi ff-special presentnya-pun jadi dua, yak? Hahaha... *ngarang.**_

_**Okesip, Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. *deep bow**_

_**Last; Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, Jung Jaejoongie...**_

_**Semoga makin disayang suami, ne? Semoga makin rompong biar makin banyak hint tentangmu dan uri lovely Appa bear. Langgeng terus sampe punya cucu(anak abang Imin). Sukses dalam segala hal. Kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu, umma... Amiin... (/|_|\)**_

_**Jeongmal Saranghae, umma...**__** :***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: T+ (Maybe)**

**Genre: Romance dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OoC, (miss)Typo(s), Boys Love, Male x Male, Cerita pasaran, Bahasa bukan EYD, alur tidak jelas, membosankan dan berantakan. Minim Percakapan. Jadi...**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**Balasan Review:** **(****sholania. dinara:** Terima kasih. Iya ini dilanjut. Sesuai jadwal. kan? Terimam kasih reviewnya. ^^ **)**, **(****trilililili:** Semoga chapter ini nanti nggak bingung, ne? Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^ **)**, **(****irengiovanny:** Hahaha... NC? ==' *merinding duluan. Saya takut dan kapok bikin NC. *bohong banget. Iya ini lanjutannya. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^**)**, **(****Voldemin vs KYUtie:** Kayaknya penjelasan masa laluny acuma nyempil dikit. Tapi, semoga bisa dimenegrti, yak? ^^a . Ne... ini lanjutannya. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^ **)**, **(****lipminnie:** Hohoho... kebacakah perasaannya Yunho dan juga Jaejoong? Iya. Appa mah udah tabiat(?) deket umma pasti pikirannya langsung pengen main nindih(?) aja. Hohoho...*plak. Terima kasih reviewnya. ^^ **)**,** (****NaraYuuki:** Hadiahnya bisa Yuuki-san tahu dichapter ini. Semoga sesuai dengan apa yang Yuuki-san harapkan. *apadah. Ne, terima kasih reviewnya. ^^ **), (****desi2121:** Kayaknya nggak tahu, tapi, mungkin curiga? *lhah? Semoga dichapter ini hubungannya YunJae dimasa lalu itu apa, jelas, ne? *nggak yakin. Simesum pasti sangat keenakan lah, yah... secara nindih bidadari gitu... Hoho. Ini lanjutannya. Terima Kasih Reviewnya. ^^ **)**

**::**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**::**

"!" mata bulat Jaejoong kian membelalak saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho membenturkan tubuhnya pada permukaan sofa dengan Yunho yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Menatapnya dengan amat lembut namun sulit ia artikan–mungkin untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak ingin ia pikirkan.

"Y-Yunho–"

Suara Jaejoong tenggelam begitu saja saat merasakan sebuah sapuan lembut diatas permukaan bibirnya. _Namja_ cantik itu kaku. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan ciuman lembut Yunho diatas bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Y-Yunho–"

Suara Jaejoong tenggelam begitu saja saat merasakan sebuah sapuan lembut diatas permukaan bibirnya. _Namja_ cantik itu kaku. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan ciuman lembut Yunho diatas bibirnya. Erangan lembutnya seakan tersangkut ditenggorokannya saat ia merasakan bibir bagian bawahnya Yunho lumat dengan lembut. Sangat lembut. Seakan bibirnya adalah benda yang mudah pecah hanya karena sedikit sentuhan saja.

Merasa tak mampu menahan matanya untuk tetap terbuka lebih lama lagi, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Menikmati perasaan nyaman yang Yunho tawarkan padanya. Tanganya tanpa sadar merangkul tengkuk Yunho, menyusupkan jemarinya diantara helaian kecokelatan rambut _namja_ tampan itu dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Menuntun bibir mereka yang bertautan kian dalam. Ia sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk meraih bibir bagian atas Yunho yang tipis. Balas mencium _namja_ tampan itu.

"Mhh...," Jaejoong mendesah lirih merasakan usapan lembut tangan Yunho dipinggang rampingnya. _Namja_ cantik itu memeluk kian erat tengkuk Yunho manakala _namja_ tampan itu dengan lincah menyusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Memastikan bagian dalam mulut kecilnya–gigi-giginya, langit-langit mulutnya–masih utuh sempurna.

"Yunh...," desahan Jaejoong yang menyebutkan nama Yunho membuat tubuh keduanya semakin terasa panas. Bahkan Yunho dengan berani menyusupkan tangan kanannya masuk dalam kaos longgar warna putih gading yang Jaejoong kenakan. Mengelus pelan otot perutnya yang tarebentuk dengan sempurna, menjalar menuju bagian belakang tubuh Jaejoong yang sedikit ia angkat untuk membelai lembut punggung halusnya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_...," Yunho berbisik rendah dengan desahan halus yang menyertainya. Ia menatap dengan tatapan sayang pada Jaejoong yang mataya masih terpejam, mulut kecil _namja_ cantik itu terbuka untuk mengambil napas. Ada perasaan yang meletup-letup dalam hatinya.

Bersamaan dengan tangannya mengusap dada bidang Jaejoong, ia menyerukan wajahnya pada ceruk leher _namja_ cantik itu. Mengecup lembut dan menghisapnya dalam. Membuat bercak merah keunguan tanda kepemilikan tercetak dengan jelas dileher jenjang _namja_ cantik itu. Terus ia lakukan berulang kali dengan sesekali bergantian mencium bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong.

'Gug. Gug. Gug, gug.'

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Matanya terbuka dengan paksa mendengar suara gonggongan anjing itu. Tangannya refleks mendorong tubuh Yunho ketika ia menyadari posisinya. Ia menatap pada _namja_ tampan itu dengan _shock_. Nampaknya _namja_ tampan itupun merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan gerak canggung, ia dan juga Yunho memperbaiki posisinya.

Jaejoong rasanya ingin menangis saja.

Yaa Tuhan... apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Kenapa ia bisa seceroboh itu?

Mengapa ia bisa lepas kendali sampai seperti ini?

Bukankah hal tadi tidak sepantasnya untuk ia dan Yunho lakukan. Selama ini ia tidak melakukan hal yang seintim itu. Tidak dengan siapapun. Ciuman seperti tadi seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri.

Demi Tuhan.

Bahkan Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak terikat dalam suatu hubungan kasih apapun.

Jaejoong bingung dan _blank_ dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Ia berharap, Paling tidak–Jaejoong pikir–suasana tidak akan sekaku ini kalau saja Yunho berbicara. Tidak diam saja seperti ini. Membuat kekacauan dalam hati dan pikirannya kian bertambah.

"_Mianhae_, Jaejoong-_ah_. Aku... tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku terbawa suasana. _Mianhae_..."

Ucapan dari Yunho dengan datar–seperti ekspresi _namja_ tampan itu saat ini–untuk memecahkan keheningan yang canggung, entah mengapa membuat Jaejoong merasa sakit. Teramat sakit. Seakan pisau berkarat menyayat hatinya. Ia tidak nyaman, tidak rela, dan begitu kecewa dengan kalimat itu.

Bisakah... bukan kalimat itu yang Yunho pilih? Bisakah kalimat lain sasja yang tidak akan membuatnya merasa sesesak ini. Bukan kaliamat yang membuat matanya panas. Bukan kalimat yang membuat bibirnya bergetar.

Jika boleh, Jaejoong ingin menarik kata-katanya saja. Ia lebih memilih dalam suasana hening. Paling tidak rasa gugup dan kekakuan yang dirasakannya perlahan, pasti bisa ia kendalikan beberapa lama kemudian. Dibanding... dibandingkan harus mendengar kalimat Yunho yang terdengar menyakitkan ditelinganya.

"_G-gwaenchana_, Yunho-_yah_... Aku tidak memikirkannya," ucap Jaejoong bohong dengan senyum manis yang ia buat-buat. _Namja_ cantik itu dengan sengaja melihat pada jam tangannya untuk menutupi perasaannya yang saat ini terasa campur aduk. Jaejoong lekas membereskan barang-barangnya. "Ah... ternyata memang sudah siang. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Yunho. Aku pulang dulu. _Annyeong_...," Jaejoog membungkukan badannya–berpamitan–setelah membereskan barang-barangnya.

Dengan air mata yang menggenang dalam pelupuk matanya, Jaejoong melangkah pergi setelah melihat anggukan pelan dari Yunho yang masih saja memasang wajah datar.

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang ia tutup air matanyapun mengalir begitu saja, membasahi wajah putihnya yang kini memerah. Tanpa mengetahui tatapan sendu dari Yunho dan kepalan tangan yang erat dari _namja_ tampan itu.

**.**

**.**

Yunho memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada tembok disisi jendela. Ia menatap sendu dan penuh sesal Jaejong. _Namja_ cantik itu nampak berajalan dengan langkah lunglai keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya. Mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong yang terduduk disisi Taepoong. Membelai bulu halus hewan peliharaannya itu. Ia yakin, Jaejoong tengah menangis karena ia melihat_ namja_ cantik itu mengusap kasar wajahnya. Namun, ia hanya terus memandang Jaejoong. Tidak mengejar _namja_ cantik itu. Mungkin, setidaknya untuk menjelaskan ciuman tadi.

Sampai _namja_ cantik itu hilang dari pandangannya, ia tetap bertahan. Menunggu waktu yang menurutnya tepat untuk mengatakan kejujuran hatinya. Meskipun ia tahu, dengan berdiam diri seperti ini dan membiarkan Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu akan salah paham padanya. Akan menganggap kalau dirinya mempermainkan–bahkan terkesan melecehkan–_namja_ cantik itu.

Mecium seseorang tanpa cinta. Hanya karena ketidak sengajaan dan terbawa suasana, huh? Jika dirinya seperti itu... bukankah ia begitu Berengsek?

"_Jeongmal mianhae, Jaejoongie_," bisiknya pelan. Hatinya merutuki dirinya dan semua kebodohannya.

**.**

**.**

**I Love You**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

Menumpukan wajahnya pada meja kedai kopi, Jaejoong memejamkan mata bulatnya yang terasa lelah. Ia mengucuhkan ramainya jalan. Lampu penerang jalan yang indah saat malam hari yang terlihat dari jendela dengan kaca bening yang ada sisi kanannya tidak ia perdulikan. Suasana yang seharusnya menyenangkan karena ia baru saja merayakan hari jadi temannya tidak menyentuh hatinya sama sekali. Karena hatinya sendiri terasa amat lelah, membuat apapun yang ia lakukan terasa berat dan tanpa arti.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan merasa bosan dan jengah karena suasana hatinya tak kunjung membaik. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kopi sendirian, karena teman-temannya memang sudah pergi lebih awal.

Kali ini, ia sungguh berharap apa yang dilakukannya dapat melegakan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Karena, ia merasa _mood_nya hancur sejak kemarin. Nilai _A_ yang didapatkan dari tugasnya tetap tak mampu membuat _mood_nya membaik.

Yunho.

Yah... semua memang karena _namja_ tampan itu.

Jangan tanyakan mengapa padanya, karena Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti hanya kata 'tidak sengaja' dan 'terbawa suasana' yang Yunho ucapkan amat menyakiti dan begitu berpengaruh padanya. Atau mungkin juga, karena Yunho bahkan tidak menghubunginya setelah saat itu. Biasanya hampir sepanjang hari _namja_ tampan itu akan mneghubunginya atau sekdar mengirimkan pesan padanya. Jika saja Yunho tetap seperti biasanya, mungkin ia bisa menganggap tidak terjadi apapun dianatara mereka.

Tapi, kenapa jadi begini?

Ternyata ciuman–mungkin akan terjadi lebih dari ciuman–yang terjadi kemarin tidak juga dapat lupakan. Mungkin, siapapun tidak akan pernah bisa begitu saja melupakannya. Hal itu–Jaejoong pikir–omong ksosong. Seorang jalang sekalipun tidak akan pernah melupakan sebuah ciuman yang telah dilakukannya. Terlebih, yang terjadi kemarin adalah untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Ya. Ciuman itu...

Ciuman itu... adalah yang pertama untuknya. Ia selama ini begitu menjaga diri. Tidak ingin sembarang orang mendapatkan apa yang sangat ia ingin persembahkan hanya untuk pendamping hidupnya nanti.

Tapi, Yunho...

Bukankah Yunho hanya seorang kakak kelas yang ia beri perasaan khusus dimasa labilnya saja? Tapi, mengapa _namja_ tampan itu begitu saja dengan mudah mengambil dan menandai apa yang ia selama ini ia jaga. _Namja_ itu Begitu mudah membuatnya terhanyut hingga membalas ciuman yang selama ini mantan kekasihnya saja sulit untuk mendapatkannya.

Jaejong terkekeh pahit. Ia merasa bodoh karena bahkan semalam ia sampai menangis hanya karena apa yang Yunho ucapkan setelah ciuman itu. Ia merasa konyol karena terlalu melebih-lebihkan rasa sakitnya. Ia merasa kesal dana marah karena sakit itu tak dapat hilang begitu saja meskipun ia sudah berusah untuk tidak mengingat dan memikirkanya lagi. Namun, bayangan wajah Yunholah yang seenaknya justru datang dalam pikirannya dan enggan pergi dari benaknya. Membuat perasaannya kian kacau dan sulit untuk ia mengerti.

Mungkin terlihat berlebihan untuk dirinya sebagai seorang _namja_. Hanya karena sebuah ciuman–menurut kebanyakan orang hal itu adalah hal yang lumrah dan bukan lagi hal yang tabu–layakanya seorang _yeojya_ yang kehilangan keperawanannya.

Tapi, Jaejoong benar-benar merasa sakit. Merasa hancur. Ia menghormati dirinya tapi dengan mudah seseorang membuat dirinya seakan dirinya tak berharga. Seakan dirinya tak berarti sama sekali karena begitu mudah Yunho tandai.

"Berengsek," umpat Jaejoong sesak. Ia berjalan tanpa arah. Perasaannya terlalu kacau.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti karena saat ini matanya tak sengaja menatap seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dan belakangan sangat menganggunya tengah berciuman.

Benar. Jaejoong tak salah lihat berapa kalipun ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Sosok itu tetap saja Yunho. Tengah berciuman didalam mobil. Nampak mesra dan dalam.

Jaejoong merasa matanya kembali panas, bahkan tanpa ia sadari lelehan air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Ia meremat dadanya yang terasa sakit dan sesak.

"_P-paboya_, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tertawa miris. Mengutuki ke bodohannya sendiri. Apa yang ia harapkan? Perasaan dari seorang _namja_ seperti Yunho untuk dirinya. Kau pria, Kim Jaejoong. Sama seperti Yunho. Yunho tentu tidak akan tertarik padamu. Yunho lebih pantas bersanding dengan seorang _yeojya_ yang notabenenya memang dikodratkan untuk seorang _namja_.

Tentu saja bukan dirimu, Kim Jejoong.

Jaejoong menunduk, meremas dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit dan sesak. Ia tak mampu menahan isakan untuk tidak keluar dari celah bibirnya.

Jaejoong sadar, secantik apapun–seperti yang orang katakan tentangnya, tentang wajahnya–ia tetaplah seorang _namja_. Seorang yang bergender sama dengan Yunho. Seorang yang tidak sepantasnya untuk didapatkan dan yang diperbolahkan untuknya. Meskipun ciuman Yunho kemarin seakan ialah yang paling berharga dan segalanya untuk Yunho. Seakan hanya Ia-lah satu-satunya yang diinginkan oleh Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**I Love You**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

"Benar... kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" Mrs. Kim bertanya dengan lembut. Ia mengusap rambut almond Jaejoong yang menyembul dari balik selimut putih yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh bungsunya itu. "Sudah tiga hari kau tidak leuar kamar. Kau juga jarang makan. _Umma_ sangat khawatir padamu. Ada apa, hm?" tanyanya lagi seraya menepuk pelan punggung Jaejoong.

"_Ani_, _eopsseoyo_. Aku baik-baik saja, _umma_. _Umma_ tak perlu khawatir," jawab Jaejoong dengan suara pelan. Justru membuat rasa khawatir dari Mrs. Kim kian bertambah.

"_Jeongmal_?_ Umma_ merasa sebaliknya. Ceritakanlah pada _umma_. Kau memang _namja_, Jaejoong_ie_. Tapi, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa membagi apa yang kau rasakan pada ibumu ini, sayang..."

Jaejoong segera membuka selimutnya, ia menciptakan sebuah senyum lembut yang tidak dibuat-buat untuk sosok ibu dihadapannya ini. Ia kemudian memeluk tubuh rapuh _yeojya_ paruh baya itu dan berucap; "Percayalah, _umma_. Aku biak-baik saja–tidak lama lagi. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk hal yang sedang aku hadapi saat ini. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri," Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mrs. Kim "_Umma_ sangat perhatian padaku. Aku sangat menyayangimu, _umma_. Jangan bosan karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti untuk mengatakan hal itu, _umma._"

"_Umma_ mana mungkin bosan. Karena kasih sayang _umma_ sepanjang masa, bukan?" ucap Mrs. Kim dengan nada bercanda. Menghadirkan sebuah senyum lebih indah diwajah Jaejoong. "Kau harus segera baik-baik saja. _Appa_ dan _hyung_mu akan memusuhi _umma _kalau kau tak segera membaik. _Yaksokhae_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil dan membalas senyum keibuan dari Mrs. Kim. "_Yaksokhae_," ucap Jaejoong seraya mengaitkan jari kelingkingkan pada jari kelingking sang _umma._

**.**

**.**

Seperginya Mrs. Kim, Jaejoong kembali bergelung dalam pada selimut. Melilit seluruh tubuh yang suhunya terasa panas. Mencoba mencari kehangatan untuk dirinya menggigil kedidingan lantaran demam. _Namja_ cantik itu merintih pelan merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit seakan bogem berukuran besar memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Ia meraih _handphone_nya lagi–untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jujur, ia masih berharap ada pesan–meskipun hanya satu buah pesan–dengan kontak atas nama Yunho tertampang dilayar _touchscreen handphone_nya untuk membuat perasaannya sedikit membaik. Paling tidak, ia masih merasa memilik sedikit arti dimata _namja_ tampan itu.

Jaejoong meneggeram dan melempar _handphone_nya dengan kasar pada tembok. Membuat salah satu alat komunikasi itu pecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Casing dan baterainya tercerai berai saat kenyataannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Tidak ada satupun pesan dari Jung Yunho.

Air matanya kembali mengalir dengan lirih. Menyampaikan berbagai macam emosi yang mendiami dirinya. _Namja_ cantik itu mengusap pelan bekas kemerahan yang masih samar terlihat dilehernya. Tapi, _namja_ tampan yang membuatnya justru sudah begitu saja melupakan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Jaejoong terdengar dingin. Sama sekali tak mengharapkan sosok itu kini ada dihadapannya. Ia sudah berhasil mengendalikan perasaannya dan tak ingin terbawa emosi seperti sebelumnya. Ia tidak mau dirinya terlihat bodoh hanya karena sosok itu lagi. Kalau bukan karena _umma_nya yang memaksa untuk menemui _namja_ tampan itu yang berkunjung kerumahnya–tidak lama setelah Mrs. Kim keluar dari kamarnya–ia akan lebih memilih menenggelamkan diri dalam kamarnya–badannya masih sangat tidak nyaman.

"Jae, aku... aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun darimu," ucap Jaejoong tanpa menatap pada Yunho, "Ucapanmu dan apa yang kulihat empat hari yang lalu sudah cukup untukku. Aku mengerti."

"Tolong, dengarkan aku dahulu, Jae..."

"Aku menolak," tegas Jaejoong. "Pulanglah...," usir Jaejoong. Ia dengan sengaja membuang pandangannya kearah langit malam yang terhiasi beberapa bintang. Ia terfokus pada rasi bintang yang membentuk huruf 'W'. Jika ingin tahu mengapa, itu memang karena ia sangat menyukai dan mengagumi rasi bintang itu.

"Jae..."

"Cukup, Yun. Aku sudah bisa melupakan dan menerimanya. Jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi kalau kau memang benar-benar perduli padaku. Aku berusaha terlalu keras untuk menganggap semua ini tidak ada artinya. Kumohon...," ucap Jaejoong. Sorot matanya yang menampakan rasa sakit dan kekecewaan itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Tak perlu merasa bersalah dan menjelaskan apapun," Jaejoong tersenyum singakat, menepuk pelan dada Yunho kemudian berjalan pergi dari beranda kamarnya. Cara halusnya meminta Yunho pergi.

Namun, kalimat–

"Jangan. Jangan menganggap hal itu tak berarti. Karena hal itu sangat berarti untukku, Jae. Maaf... waktu itu aku memang benar-benar terbawa suasana, Jae... tapi, sungguh ada alasan lain mengapa aku melakukan itu dan kau pasti sangat tahu alasannya. Karena memang tidak ada yang berubah dari itu."

–yang Yunho ucapkan membuatnya menghentikan langkah yang baru saja ia ambil tiga langkah. Entah mengapa membuat Jaejoong tetap diam. Seakan ada yang menahan kakinya. Bagian dalam hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap disana meskipun pikirannya menolak.

Toh, pada akhirnya hatinya yang tetap menang. Ia benar-benar bertahan, memasang indera pendengarannya dengan awas–ia hanya melakukannya. Memperhatikan dengan baik apapun yang akan Yunho ucapkan.

"Aku tahu aku begitu bodoh tak mengatakan semuanya padamu yang sebenarnya. Bahkan aku tidak menghubungimu setelah kejadian itu."

Jaejoong dapat merasakan Yunho tengah menatap punggungnya dengan lekat. Menunjukan bahwa _namja_ tampan itu memang bersunggug-sungguh.

"Aku, hanya bingung... setahuku kau begitu menjaga dan menghormati dirimu sendiri–bahkan hingga setelah kita berpisah karena aku harus kuliah diluar Negeri. Aku merasa bersalah. Sungguh. Karena aku menyentuhmu sebelum 'waktu'nya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Aku ingin minta maaf, tapi... aku khawatir... jika aku meminta maaf padamu, kau akan menganggap aku menyesali ciuman itu. Kenyataannya aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Ciuman itu adalah karena aku begitu merindukanmu."

Mata Jaejoong membulat kaget. _Namja_ cantik itu mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi. Yunho selalu seperti itu. Apa yang dilakukan dan diucapkan sangat mudah mempengaruhi perasaannya. Akan selalu dapat dengan mudah mengikis emosinya perlahan.

"Tapi, aku sadar satu hal, Jae. Dan aku takan lagi mengabaikan hal ini karena aku tahu... kaupun merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan sembilan tahun yang lalu masih sama-sama mengikat kita. Sebanyak apapun orang yang menaya hidup kita tidak akan pernah mampu menyentuh perasaan terdalam hati kita. Aku–dan dirimu sudah terlalu rapat menjaga hati kita untuk satu sama lain. Maafkan aku, Jae. Tapi, aku mencintaimu."

Jaejoong tidak berkelit. Apa yang Yunho ucapkan memang benar adanya.

Sangat benar.

Jaejoong tertunduk, ia mengedipkan matanya. Membuat apa yang tertahan dipelupuk matanya jatuh begitu saja. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang sungguh dirindukannya–saat telapak tangan Yunho menggenggam dan meremas jemarinya yang dingin dengan lembut.

Inilah yang sesungguhnya yang ia harapkan dari Yunho sejak empat hari yang lalu. Pernyataan _namja_ tampan itu.

Alasan rasa sakitnya adalah karena ia berpikir Yunho tak lagi memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Rasa kecewa yang merasukinya adalah karena apa yang ia sampaikan saat membalas ciuman Yunho, namja tampan itu tak dapat mengartikan betapa besar rasa rindunya. Ia merasa sesak setiap kali berpikir jika perasaan rindu yang hampir setiap hari mecekiknya itu Yunho tak mengalaminya. Ia selalu takut saat ada orang yang mencoba meraih hatinya, karena ia masih menganggap Yunholah yang segalanya untuknya. Ia marah dan terluka membayangkan Yunho telah mecium atau menyentuh orang lain selain dirinya padahal tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengijinkan siapapun untuk meraih hati–apalagi tubuhnya–karena ia sudah terlanjur menjaganya untuk Yunho hingga saat yang tepat.

"Maaf, karena aku baru mengatakannya sekarang. Dulu–saat High School, aku merasa belum pantas untuk mengatakannya karena aku masih belum memiliki apapun yang dapat aku banggakan padamu. Dan aku tak begitu pantas untuk dirimu. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun untukmu. Aku takut tak bisa mengontrol diriku saat berdekatan denganmu dan pada akhirnya aku yang menghancurkan hidupmu dan merusak prinsipmu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang basah. Samar, ia melihat Yunho tengah tersenyum begitu lembut padanya. Ia berpikir saat Yunho meninggalkannya tanpa pamit untuk melanjutkan sekolah diluar negeri–delapan tahun yang lalu–adalah karena jijik dengan perasaan yang ia miliki pada _namja_ tampan itu. Selama ini Jaejoong begitu takut dengan kesimpulan akan perasaan dari Yunho yang sebenarnya, meskipun tanpa kata Yunho selalu menunjukan rasa cinta lebih dari seorang teman padanya.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, semua yang Yuno lakukan adalah karena Yunho begitu memikirkan dan menjagannya.

"Jadi, ciumanmu dengan _yeojya_ itu... apa?" tanya Jaejoong mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yunho tampak mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan sebelum sebuah senyum terlukis dari bibir hatinya.

"Ciuman untuk _yeojya_ itu hanya dipipi saja, Jae. Aku sama sekali tidak menciumnya dibibir karena _yeojya_ itu sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri. Aku mungkin menyakitimu karena aku menyentuh orang lain, tapi, kalau bukan karenaselama ini ia begitu mencintai dan mengerti diriku, aku tak akan melakukannya. Maaf jika menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk yang sudah ia berikan padaku."

"Jadi...?"

"Apapun yang kau lihat dan kau bayangkan bukanlah itu kenyataannya," ucap Yunho bersungguh-sungguh. Karena ia memang jujur mengatakannya. Ia tidak mencium _yeojya_ seperti yang Jaejoong lihat. Mungkin karena _yeojya_ itu memang tak terlalu tinggi, jadi membuat wajahnya terlihat membungkuk dan membalas ciuman dari _yeojya_ itu. Padahal ia hanya mengecup dipipi saja–memang dekat dengan bibir.

"_I Love You_," ucap Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan. Menghadirkan sebuah kekehan dari dua _namja _itu.

"Bodoh. Huks...," Jaejoong memukul pelan pundak Yunho kemudian berhambur memeluk _namja_ tampan itu. Membasahi baju bagian depannya dengan air mata bahagianya. _Namja_ cantik itu dapat merasakan Yunho memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya yang panas dan kecupan dipuncak kepalanya.

Jaejoong mencengkram erat baju bagian belakang Yunho. Perasaannya begitu lega. Karena kenyataannya sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Apa yang selama ini ia takukan melesat. Apa yang selama ini ia khawatirkan tidak terjadi. Apa yang simpulkan dan harapkan ternayata memang yang benar-benar terjadi. Yunho memeng benar-benar mencintainya. Perasaan Yunho ternyata benar-benar sama dengannya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Dengan pelan ia melepasakan pelukannya menatap tak percaya pada Yunho. Ia masih belum mencerna apa yang baru saja Yunho ucapkan bahkan saat sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir ranumnya.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu, jika kau tidak menolak," bisik _namja_ tampan itu tepat ditelinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Dan ia tetap melihat kesungguhan dimata Yunho. Menciptakan sebuah senyum dibibir ranumnya. Wajah cantiknya berseri, matanya penuh dengan binar bahagia. Sangat indah.

Ia kemudian memeluk Yunho kembali dan menitikan air matanya, "A-aku ambil hadiahku. Terima kasih Yunho," bisiknya dengan sebuah isakan kecil dari bibirnya.  
"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

**TAMAT.**

_**Hahaha... *nyengir kaku**_

_**Bagaimana? Aneh? Belibet dan nggak jelas? Hiks... aku sadar, kok. Mian ne, kalau jelek.**_

_**Hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis untuk Present Birth Day-nya umma Jung Jaejoongie...**_

_**Eung... Reader-deul... ini bisa dimengerti nggak isi atau inti ceritanya? Kalau nggak ya sudah... anggap hiburan saja, ne?**_

_**Saya akan berusaha lagi dengan lebih baik. Agar kedepannya apa yang saya tulis bisa dimengerti. **___

_**Jeongmal kamshaeyo untuk semua yang sudah apresiasi dengan apa yang saya tulis. ^^ *deep bow**_

_**Sampai ketemu diff saya yang lain... ;)**_

_**Last; Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, Jung Jaejoongie...**_

_**Semoga makin disayang suami, ne? Semoga makin rompong biar makin banyak hint tentangmu dan uri lovely Appa bear. Langgeng terus sampe punya cucu(anak abang Imin). Sukses dalam segala hal. Kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu, umma...**_

_**Amiin... (/|_|\)**_

_**Jeongmal Saranghae, umma...**__** :***_


End file.
